Baby, Come On
by Lady Kea
Summary: AU Yukiru Oneshot Songfic. Yuki meets Tohru at a college party and learns that the relationship she's in is all but safe and he vows to do all he can to help her.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket nor this song…pity.**

_Authoress' Note: decided to put stuff on hold and write a songfic for now. So enjoy!_

**Baby, Come On**

**She's a pretty girl  
She's always falling down  
And I think I just fell in love with her  
But she won't ever remember, remember**

"Yuki! Are you coming to my party tonight?" a girl asked as she ran over to him in the hallway.

"Um…I will see if I can go, okay?" he said, not wanting to turn her down right away. He had no intention of going to another stupid college party filled with drunken people who would wake up the next morning not knowing what they had done the night before.

He walked through the halls until he made it to the outside. As he walked the long trek back to his dorm building a girl caught his eye. She was standing in front of Dana hall, which he had just walked out of. She had brown hair and a bright smile. She was cute, Yuki knew that much. But there was something else about her that intrigued him, but he didn't know what it was.

He saw the same girl that had just approached him a flier about a party walked over to that girl and handed her a flier. Yuki kept looking at her, trying to figure out whether or not she was going to go. He saw her nodding her head and smiling which Yuki took as her way of saying she was attending.

_I guess I'm going to a party tonight._ Yuki thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm, _I need to meet that girl. Something about her was…I don't know._

Yuki unlocked the door of his room and walked in to see his roommate sitting on his bed.

"Haru…why are you on my bed? You have your own" Yuki said, trying to be reasonable.

"I've been waiting for you Yuki. Where were you?" Haru asked, standing up.

"Um…class. We are in college, generally that means you go to class." Yuki said, putting his backpack on his bed and walking over to his laptop and turning it on.

"Yuki it's Friday night! Are we going to a party?" Haru asked, badgering him, "Are we?"

Yuki sighed, _sometimes I don't understand why I decided to room with him._ He thought, "Haru, I am going to a party. I don't know about you. Why don't you do something on your own for once?"

"But Yuki! We're blood! We're supposed to stick together! Please let me go with you to the party!" Haru begged.

Yuki shrugged, giving in, "fine Haru, come if you want, I don't care. The party starts at eight. But I'm not going to out all night. I'm going to this party to find someone."

"Oooh! Who are you looking for Yuki?" Haru asked, interested in Yuki's private life.

"I don't know what her name is"

"A girl! Yuki! You're finally interested in someone! I'm so proud!" Haru said, hugging Yuki.

"Get off of me Haru or I'm not bringing you with me"

"How are you going to find her if you don't know her name?"

Yuki shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm just going to hope that I run into her."

****

And I can always find her  
At the bottom of a plastic cup  
Drowning in drunk sincerity  
A sad and lonely girl  


Yuki and Haru got ready for the party and walked to South campus where the party was being held. Walking into the crowded apartment it was obvious that the party was in full swing. The girl hosting the party saw Yuki and Haru walk in and immediately ran over to greet them.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you decided to come! Who's this?" she asked, looking at Haru.

"Oh, this is my cousin Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru, this is…" Yuki searched his brain for the girls name, he would feel so stupid if he couldn't remember, "This is Eri." He finished, mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nice to meet you Hatsuharu" Eri said with a smile and then turned back to Yuki, "I hope you have fun Yuki! Save a dance for me later okay?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, _I'll be sure to get out of here before that. I'm only here for one thing._

Yuki separated from Haru and began looking around the party for the girl he had seen earlier. He picked up a bright red SOLO cup from the table, scrawled his name on it in sharpie and filled it with beer. He drank it slowly as he walked around the party, visiting shortly with people that he knew. He was in the middle of a conversation when out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was wearing a jean miniskirt with leggings and black flats, a fashion statement that Yuki had always thought of as ugly, that was until he saw her wearing it. She was wearing a plain blue polo shirt and her hair was down in loose waves. She certainly not the girl that stood out at the party but to Yuki she was the only girl there.

"Um, excuse me for a sec" he said to his friends and then walked towards her. She was pouring herself a drink when he approached her.

"Hello" he said, "I'm Yuki."

She looked up at him, took a sip of her drink and smiled, "Nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Tohru Honda."

"So you go here?" he asked, immediately regretting that question based on its stupidity.

She smiled, "Uh huh, I'm a sophomore, flute performance major. And I know, since I picked a major that I like I'll be living in a cardboard box someday."

He laughed at her joke, "I'm sure that's not going to happen."

"There's a good chance though. What's your major?" she asked.

"Me? I'm classical piano, so maybe my box will be right next to yours." He said with a smile, "And I'm a junior"

She nodded, "Fun. Us music majors have got to stick together you know!"

"Of course, cause there's always a chance one of us will get famous and everyone who was friends with the person who managed to make it will want the perks too. No one wants to live in a box."

"That sounds accurate" she said laughing. She downed the remainder of her cup and immediately refilled it.

"Yuki? You seem really cool. I want to see you again okay?" Tohru said, a little more sloppily than someone who wasn't drunk would say it.

Yuki nodded, "That would be good, what's your number? We could get together and practice some time or something like that? Is that okay?" he asked.

She took a long gulp of her beer, "Yeah, yeah that's good. Good idea. Here…this is my number." She took a sharpie off the counter by the pile of SOLOs and wrote her number sloppily on Yuki's cup.

"Are you okay Tohru? Maybe you should stop drinking." He said, beginning to get concerned.

"No, no. It's okay really. I have someone to look after me and stuff. And I've only had like six or so, so it's not that bad. I'm fine, really. Really fine." She slurred.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"TOHRU! Where the fuck are you?!" Yuki heard someone yell before Tohru had the opportunity to answer.

"I'm over here Kyo!" she yelled and a guy walked over to her, kissing her before looking at Yuki. (_A/n: once again I'm going to alter stuff for the sake of the story. Kyo and Yuki are not related in this story. Okay? I hope that doesn't upset anyone in any way._)

"Who are you?" he asked with an attitude.

**  
Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out, baby**

"Kyo, this is Yuki. I met him. He plays piano and we're going to play together!" Tohru managed to slur out.

"Tohru what have I told you! You can't do that! No! We're going home now!" Kyo shouted at her and dragged her away.

_What was that about?_ Yuki thought; _is he her boyfriend? She never mentioned him; he wasn't very nice to her either._

Since Tohru had left he didn't have any more desire to remain at the party. He walked through the crowds until he found Haru, surrounded by girls.

"Haru, I'm leaving. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Haru! You can't leave now!" the girls whined and Haru looked at Yuki and shrugged, "I'm needed here. I'll see you back at the room."

Yuki nodded, "All right, whatever. See you tomorrow."

Yuki walked out of the apartment and headed back towards his dorm building. The whole walk back he was thinking about Tohru. She was so wonderful, bright and cheery and full of life. He couldn't wait until he got to see her again. But he was worried about who could be her boyfriend; he was so angry with her, for nothing. Yuki worried about Tohru, thinking that maybe the relationship wasn't a very good one. He was nervous to call her already but he wanted to see if she was okay.

He looked at the now empty SOLO cup in his hand and pulled out his cell phone. Using the phone as a flashlight he read the numbers written on his cup and dialed them into his phone.

He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring five times before Tohru's voicemail picked up.

"Hey guys! It's Tohru! Here comes the beep, I hope you know what to do with it!" her voice cheerily said.

He waited for the beep and took a breath before talking, "Hey Tohru? It's Yuki. I realized that you gave me your number but I never gave you mine. So I wanted to call so you would have it. I hope to see you again soon. Bye."

He flipped the phone closed and put it back in his pocket. He walked back to his dorm and absent mindedly opened the door and plopped himself on his bed.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he wasn't awake enough to be doing anything else. He sat up and leaned to his stereo and turned it on. Laying back on his bed he let the music wash over him, music had always been his release and now was no different.

"The Magic Flute was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing." (_A/n: "The Magic Flute is an amazing opera by Mozart…it's so good!_) He picked up the remote and paused his music and sat up to grab his phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was a sniffle on the other end that sounded like someone crying.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he asked again.

"Yuki? It's Tohru. I know that it's late and that I'm probably bothering you. And I know I just met you, but is there any way I can talk to you. Like…face to face?" she asked.

Yuki was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this at all but he knew that if she was calling him she must need him, "Of course. I live in A Complex, in Wilson. Room 205, come over whenever you want."

"I'm leaving now." She said and sniffled again, "I'll see you in a minute. Bye"

"Bye" he said and hung his phone up. He looked around his room and realized that it was a mess.

_Shit! She's going to think I'm a total slob._ He thought and scurried around his room, cleaning up as much as he could before there was a knock on his door. He kicked some dirty clothes under his bed and walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before reaching for the knob and opening it.

****

And she said, "I think we're running out of alcohol  
Tonight I hate this fucking town  
And all my best friends will be the death of me  
But they won't ever remember, remember

The door swung open to reveal Tohru, puffy eyed and crying. She walked into the room without saying anything. She walked over to Yuki's bed and sat down. Yuki walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Tohru?" he asked.

She sniffled a couple times and wiped her eyes before looking at Yuki. "I'm scared. I'm so scared" she whispered.

He looked at her and studied her face for a second; he didn't understand what she could be so afraid of. But he could tell by her expression that she was terrified. "What are you afraid of Tohru?" he asked her.

"Not what…who" she said.

"Tohru, who are you afraid of? What's going on?"

"I need a drink" she said, pulling a small flask out of her purse and taking a long sip from it.

"Tohru, you need to stop drinking." Yuki said.

"No I don't! Drinking is the only thing that makes it better! It's the only thing that makes everything less painful!" she shouted at him, crying more.

"Tohru, what is going on? I don't understand at all. Who are you afraid of? Why did you come to me? Please explain this to me."

"I'm afraid of Kyo." She said after a couple minutes of silence, "I'm terrified of him. And I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you leave him then?" Yuki asked.

"You don't get it! I can't! He'll find me; he'll never leave me alone! He'll bring me back and treat me worse than he does now." She whimpered, moving to lie down on the bed.

"Does he hurt you?" Yuki asked, not knowing anything else to say; he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, all he knew was that Tohru needed him.

She didn't say anything, she simply pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a large bruise and she pushed her sleeve up, revealing another. After doing this she began to cry even harder than before.

Yuki laid down next to her, so they were face to face. "Tohru, this isn't right. You shouldn't have to put up with this. You need help, you need help badly."

"You don't understand Yuki, you don't. I was dumb to come here. I have to go, bye." She said, sitting up and trying to stand.

Yuki grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Okay; A) you're too drunk to go anywhere right now and B) I'm not letting you go back to him. I don't doubt you'll be in trouble if he finds out that you are here. Just lie down and go to sleep okay? I'll try as hard as I can to help you. But for now you just need to sleep okay?" he said, pulling the covers of his bed back and helping her into it. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Will everything be okay?" she asked softly.

"Everything will be fine Tohru. I promise." He answered, "Now just go to sleep."

**So please take me far away  
Before I melt into the ground  
And all my words get used against me"  
You sad and lonely girl**

He put the music he was listening to earlier back on to help her sleep and he went to his desk and sat at his computer. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to do something, he couldn't just let her continue living like she was; drowning her sorrows in alcohol and being beaten up by her boyfriend.

_There has to be something I can do._ He thought and he searched for "domestic abuse" on to see what he could find.

------

When Tohru woke up the next morning Yuki was still sitting at his computer. He was surrounded by piles of paper; all of them printed pages on domestic abuse. He was writing in a notebook as he copied things off of his computer screen.

"Yuki?" she asked groggily, stretching.

He looked at her and smiled, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you. Have you been up all night?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm fine. I don't need much sleep." He said, reassuring her and not wanted her to feel bad.

"Okay. What were you doing all night?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Reading and researching. I think I know what you have to do."

"You do? What?" she asked.

"You need to call this number and tell them everything that has happened" he said, handing her his phone and a paper with a phone number written on it.

"I can't Yuki!" she said, pushing the phone away from her.

"Tohru, it's all we can do, it's that or you run away, which you don't want to do because you care about school. Everything will be better if you just call this number. Kyo will go away and you can be happy and you won't need to drink all day to feel better. Don't you want that?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes; they were pleading with her to make the call. She reluctantly took the phone and paper and dialed the number into the phone. She breathed for a second and gained her composure before hitting the "SEND" button.

The phone rang a couple times before someone answered the phone.

"National Domestic Abuse Hotline" the girl said on the other end.

"Yes…hello? I need help" Tohru said into the phone nervously.

Wanting to give her privacy Yuki stood up from the desk and walked towards the door. Tohru's eyes followed him and he looked at her and smiled. "I'm gonna be right out in the hall, when you're done on the phone, come out and get me, okay?" he whispered and she nodded.

He opened the door and walked out into the hall. He was glad that Haru had decided to stay out and not come back, that would have been awkward. He sat down outside his door and waited. He knew that making her do this was the right thing to do. He just hoped that she knew that it was as well.

He sat in the hall for about a half hour while Tohru was on the phone. After a half hour had gone by she came and opened the door for him to come back in. Her eyes were puffy and red but she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm done" she said softly and walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

Yuki stood up and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a little while before Yuki spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tohru shook her head, "They're calling the police. Kyo will most likely be in jail tonight and I'll have to testify against him in court. Yuki, I can't handle this!" she said, trying to cry but she was unable to.

Yuki put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry, everything will turn out all right" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back.

"How do you know?" she asked his shoulder.

"I just know. I have faith that everything will be all right and you can be happy again. That's what's important. And I will be here for you too."

She pulled away from his embrace and looked him in the eye. "You'll be here for me?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded slowly, "Of course, I'll be here for as long as you want me to be." He reached his hand out and wiped her eyes, "So there's no need to cry anymore. You'll never need to cry again" he said and pulled her into his arms once again.

****

Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out; baby  


-------**  
**

_Authoress' Note: how's that? Just a little something I wrote to try and end my writers block on "Make You Smile". So I hope that you like this!_**  
**


End file.
